Buddyguard
by Kr1109
Summary: AU. Fourteen year old Maya Hart is apart of a secret organisation and has had to isolate herself from her friends in order to protect them. Then one day she gets given an assignment to protect the Presidents children on a boat cruise, but little does she know that the Presidents son is one of her ex-best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, new to the Fanfiction world. Really hope you like this story.**

* * *

Chapter One

"What if I was born normal?" I asked my best friend, slash boyfriend, Josh as he was putting out the fire we had created only moments before. "Because, Maya, than we would have never met," Josh answered pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead. " Oh, yeah," I stated with a goofy smile on my face. "Come on, we better get going before they catch up," Josh said moving towards the jungle that loomed behind us. I followed and smiled to myself as I thought when that had become a sentence I heard way to often.

So let me explain the situation we in at the current moment of time. You see Josh's older brother, Cory (you also happens to be my ex-best friend's farther), was apart of an elite special forces in the U.S army, he was really good at his job, so good that some rich fancy person asked him to form a special task team. Now this is where I come in, you see my step-dad is apart of Cory's special task team and through this I meet Josh, who is my best friend, my boyfriend (much to my step-dad's disgust) and my teammate. After a couple of years Cory realized that he couldn't protect everyone, but he could as sure as hell try. So, after speaking to some rich people and investors he created a secret organization called Buddyguard, which is an organization that trains young people from the ages of 6 to whenever you look to old. He created this organization, as children or teens can protect children of important people, like the presidents daughter or even a famous pop star without causing any suspicion, but still able to protect them at the same time. Now Josh and I have been apart of this organization since we were 4, which is way younger than most, but hey you can never start to young. At first Josh and I hated each other, but that's a story for another time. We are the best Buddyguards there are, we have been on a total of 99 689 "missions" between the two of us and been put in some serious situations.

The situation we in at the moment is actually a training session for one of the teams, the objective is to find your principle alive who has been abducted, through the rough terrain of Africa without being shot or killed themselves. So Josh is the person who has "abducted" myself, the principle, and the team has to find us. It's been about 5 days and they still haven't found us, but then again no one has succeeded in finding us for a long time and those who do, often manage to get themselves shot by a paintball gun or the principle "dies". Cory gets quite frustrated when no one can catch us that he often calls off the session after 3 days, he must have faith in this team. I'm still waiting for the day that he is going to give up and try himself, Josh and I keep hinting but he just doesn't seem to catch on.

As we trudge through the jungle we kept on our toes and listen to all the sounds making sure that no one could sneak up on us, we have a reputation to up-hold. We came to a stream and hoped in, both taking opposite directions, Josh going up stream and I going down, we will soon meet up at our normal meeting spot. I know what you thinking, "but Maya, that is so unfair," but in actual truth, you never know how many people were involved in the abduction, and the principle could have been handed over to someone else. After about 4 hours of moving through the river, it was a freaking long river, and another 2 hours of hiking through the bush, we eventually caught up to each other and continued on our way like we had never been apart.

It was about midday when we had reached the checkpoint and found Cory sitting in a lounge chair fast asleep with a cap over his face, I swear you could here him snoring from the middle of the jungle. So, as a little payback and because we extremely mischievous, Josh and I grabbed a permanent marker from the car that was parked just behind the snoring body and wrote 'I love Mrs Higglebottoms' across his forehead and drew a moustache and a goatee.

After another hour and still no sign of the Delta team we woke our snoring princess and to his irritation, obviously he was hoping for the Delta team to have found us, he called the search off and requested everyone to return to base for a team brief and basically explain what everyone did wrong and then get 5 hours of fitness for taking 5 days to find us and then an extra 2 hours for not completing the assignment.

As we waited for the team to arrive Josh and I sat on the lounge chair that Cory had been sleeping on, with my legs over his we chatted about the past 5 days and what we could have done to better our techniques and survival skills. Cory was pacing up and down in front of us and every so often he would look at the two of us with a mixture of pride and irritation. Eventually when Josh had enough of his brother's pacing, he kissed me and moved my legs as he stood and started heading back towards the jungle to find the Delta team.

Not wanting to be alone with Cory, I run after Josh and when I got close enough I jumped onto his back and he caught my legs, this was something we did often so it didn't take him much by surprise, I kissed him on the check and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, as the momentum of his walk was very comforting and I felt extremely safe I started to fall into a deep sleep, it felt good to close my eyes as I've had about 30 minutes of sleep over the past 2 days. After about 15 minutes of walking, I jumped off of Josh's back and walked the rest of the journey by his side, we often joke about it, but we always say to each other that next to each other sides is where we will always belong. Josh took my hand and held it in his, I smiled up at him, as he towers over me, and kissed him on the cheek.

After 30 minutes of tracking down the Delta team, we found them standing in a group, clearly lost and trying to find their way back to base. As we walked into the clearing, a girl named Mandy, spotted us and gave a shriek of joy, "thank goodness you two are here, we are so lost and this pee brain over here cannot seem to read a compass," she said pointing to a large stocky boy who was holding a compass and scratching his head. "I don't get it, it says that north is that way," he said pointing in the direction that was actually south. I smiled to myself, because before Josh "took me against my will" he tampered with their compass to point in the opposite direction to what the true direction actually was.

Once we lead the team back to base it was dark so Cory had created a fire while we were searching for the Delta team. Josh and I resumed our position on the lounge chair, but after awhile he pulled me into his lap and put his arms around my waist, cuddling into me. "What went wrong?" Cory asked the Delta team, once everyone had showered and had something to eat, no one could answer him, either because they didn't have a clue what went wrong or they were to busy crying from laughter because Cory still had the writing, moustache and goatee on his face. "James," Cory called the Captain of the Delta team out, who stood with a sheepish look on his face like he had done something wrong, James was an excellent Buddyguard and being Captain of the Delta team was a huge thing for him, he took his job seriously and never did a half job. "Sir," James said as he stood up, "you have writing on your face, sir," James said as he could no longer hold back is laughter, everyone burst into laughter as Cory spun around and glared at the two of us. " Sorry big bro, but if you gonna snore like prince we gonna write on your face like a king," Josh said causing a couple of looks of confusion. I giggled quietly so that only Josh heard me, he chuckled at my giggled and soon both of us were laughing so hard that our stomachs started to hurt.

Cory washed his face and managed to get the permanent marker off his face, "right, now that that is sorted," he said giving us one more glare, "what went wrong?" Cory asked the Delta team again. Everyone looked at one another and soon they all shrugged. "Sir," Mandy stood up, "we thought we had them this time, we were keeping at least an hour between them, we took no breaks and kept going, reading their tracks. But after about 3 days their trail went cold by a small stream, we tried looking for any signs but there was non. How the porcupines did you two do it?" Mandy ended looking at us. I smiled and moved off of Josh so that he could explain what they did wrong. "First of all, well done for the first 3 days, you kept Maya and I on the move a lot, we couldn't take a break or slow our pace, or else you would have caught up to us. But what you didn't, however, notice when the trail went cold was that there was an overhanging branch across the stream about an hour up, Maya and I managed to climb that tree and hide ourselves amongst the leaves and branches pretty high up. Always expect the unexpected, if you have a gut feeling about something, like James had suggested, go with it. By buying us some time we were able to get a whole day ahead of you. Even an hour ahead could mean life or death for your principle." Josh finished with a smile. He sat back down and pulled me onto his lap again, while Cory began talking again. "Well I had huge hopes for this team, I thought they were finally gonna be the team to find you two," Cory said to Josh and I, I shrugged my shoulders and Josh just smirked. "Well team, go to your rooms and get a good nights sleep 7 hours of fitness tomorrow for you all," Cory said as he rubbed his hands together and grinned at the Delta team as they groaned and headed to their rooms. Cory came over to the two of us and gave me a hug goodnight and Josh a pat on the shoulder, before heading off to bed as well.

"Josh?" I asked seeing if he was still awake, we had been up for about 2 hours after everyone went to bed, just enjoying each other's company and staring at the stars. Josh stole a kiss every once in a while, but other than that we just sat curled together keeping each other warm from the cold winter night. "Yeh?" He replied to me in a sleepy voice. "I have to tell Shawn," I said, this was a topic I often bought up, you see Shawn is my step-dad and even though he works with Cory he has no idea about Buddyguard, he thinks I'm sleeping over at my best friends house at the moment and keeping this secret from him is killing me. "Maya, we've been over this, if Shawn ever finds out that you are apart of this dangerous organization he will kill Cory, and if he found out I am apart of it he will skin me alive. You can't tell him," Josh told me resting his head on my shoulder. "But it's killing me, if he knew the truth he would understand," I said staring into the fire that was still burning. "I know Maya," Jack whispered in my ear. He kissed me on the check and pulled me into a comfortable position and started to hum a lullaby, it was very comforting to know that I would always have him no matter what. I eventually feel asleep in Josh's arms and it was the first good nights sleep I had, had in a long time.

To bad it was all a dream...

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading.**

 **Please drop me a review and let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. Here is Chapter 2. I Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Maya! Are you awake?" I heard someone shout, while banging their fist on my door. I opened my eyes and groaned, waiting for the noise to end. When it didn't I grumbled, "Yeh, I'm awake," and crawled out of the warm clutches of my bed.

While going through my normal routine of getting ready for school in the morning, I thought back to my dream that had occurred that morning. Majority of it was true, actually all of it was except for Josh and I being together and all the lovey-dovey stuff. In reality Josh and I are the best agents in Buddyguard, however we can't stand each other. I'm not sure what happened between the two of us, we were really close friends, so close that you couldn't separate us. But then one day, about 2 years ago, Josh left for a secret assignment and he came back changed. He wouldn't talk to me he almost seemed broken. We've hated each other since; sure we would go on assignments and that together and fair enough, no one has caught us with capture the principle in forever. But trust me when I say, that those five or less days are filled with awkwardness and absolute silence.

Over the years of being around Josh and with all the time we have to spend together, I have developed a little crush on him, okay maybe a huge crush. But he has made it blatantly clear, that he is not interested in me. So I have had to push down my feelings for Josh and move on with my life.

After I changed, I went to the kitchen to find my mom and Shawn laughing at the dinning room table with pancakes in front of them. "Morning," I say as I sit down in front of my own stack of pancakes. "Morning sweetie," my mom greets me with a warm smile. Ever since she and Shawn got married it's like she is a different person completely, instead of a sad, never here mother, there is a happy women that glows every morning. Shawn gave me a huge smile as he watched me devour my pancakes. "So Maya, what time must I pick you up from school?" Shawn asked me as I washed our breakfast plates. "No, it's okay I will walk home. I should be home by five," I say thinking of the Buddyguard training I have to do after school. "Well I'm going to be at your school anyway, Cory says he has something to show me," Shawn shouts as I make my way to the door. I don't really register what Shawn says but before I closed the door I yelled a goodbye.

As I made my way to school I saw my ex-best friends walk across the road a few meters in front of me. My mood went from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. I missed them a lot but I had to isolate myself from them as it was too dangerous for me to be friends with them. I love my job at Buddyguard, but I really hate the sacrifices. Riley and Lucas walked side-by-side laughing at something Lucas had said and Farkle and Smackle walked hand in hand, looking like one of those couples that go skipping along the beach. I smiled for a moment, and then frowned as I wish I were there with them.

As I walked through the front doors to my school I caught Riley looking at me with sadness in her eyes, I can tell she misses me as much as I miss her, but every time she tries to make up with me I shut her out, just like her father told me to. I walk straight to my locker to see Josh, the one person I was dreading to meet at this time of morning, leaning against my locker. He looked like one of those perfect models posing for a picture. "What do you want?" I question, as I get closer to my locker. "Cory needs us at headquarters, he said its urgent," Josh replies in a monotone and not even meeting my gaze. Not even waiting for a reply Josh pushes of my locker and walks away. After staring at the same spot that Josh occupied only minutes ago, my mind was racing. Racing so much that I didn't even notice a tall brunette occupy that void that Josh had left behind. "Hey Maya," Riley said with a sheepish look, like she wasn't sure she should be talking to me. "Hey," I said without even realizing that I had just spoken. After the words came out of my mouth I jolted from my thoughts and stared at Riley to see her reaction, it was pure shock. It was the first time I had said anything to her in over a year. Before she could say anything else I run in the direction that Josh had headed, running away from a fragile situation that I did not want to get involved in.

After making multiple turns and twists, I reached the Janitors closet. Looking left then looking right to make sure no one saw me I walked through the door and came face to face with Janitor Harley. "Hey Kiddo," Janitor Harley greeted me. "Hey Mr. Harley, how doing this morning?" I responded giving him a quick hug. Mr. Harley was not only the school Janitor, thanks to Cory, but also the guard to the secret door to Buddyguard headquarters, he made sure that no curious teens wondered in. "I'm good thanks Kiddo, Mr. Grumpy is waiting for you in the elevator. Good luck," he said giving me a pat on the back. Mr. Grumpy was our code name for Josh, as he also seemed so grumpy every day. I smiled back at Mr. Harley and headed for the secret door that lead to the elevator, dreading the alone time I would have to spend with Josh.

After punching in a few codes the door opened to reveal a silver box. It was a plain box and the only form of life was Joshua Mathews, who was leaning against the frame by the buttons looking very angry. "You late," he said giving me a quick death stare, like I'm the most disgusting thing to every walk this earth. "Yeah, well, you a jerk," I snap at him. For a second a dark shadow crossed over Josh's face, like that comment actually hurt him. But just as fast as it came it disappeared before I could figure out what it actually meant. Without another word Josh pressed a button that would take us to the main conference room, where Mr. Mathews would speak to us.

After an excruciating minute and a half of silence, but to be honest it felt like an hour, we arrived at the conference room with Mr. Mathews pacing by the projector. "Oh good, you both here, take a seat," he said indicating the two seats that had folders placed in front of them. "Okay, so due to both your successes and that you two are the best agents we have at Buddyguard, the President himself has requested you two for this particular assignment. It is a matter of national security!" Cory finished looking at us with a dead serious look. "You two have been assigned to watch over the presidents children while they are on a boat cruise for the next month." Corey finished waiting for our reactions.

At first I was shocked but when it finally hit me I bolted up from my seat, "Say WHAT now?!" I shouted at him, Josh just remained in his seat looking calmly at a spot on the desk in front of him. "I have to spend a whole month with HIM!" I continue my rant, sometimes switching from English to French to Latin and even to Afrikaans, while Josh just sat there. "Maya!" Mr. Mathews interrupts my ranting, "trust me when I say that is not the only thing you will be worrying about," he said as he pointed to the door to show that the President was standing in the doorway. "Cory! I trust that you have told your agents the news. And from the sounds of it, it seems that someone is not at all happy about it," the President said giving me a pointed look. I sat down very quickly, so quickly that I heard a chuckle come from Josh's direction. Glad to see he finds me amusing.

"Right," the President said rubbing his hands together, "my family and I, my children's closet friends, and now you two are going to be going on a cruise around the world. But, as always, there will be some people that want me and will use any means necessary to get me, which is my family. So you two are going to be looking after my children and keeping an eye on their friends while we travel the seven seas. Got it?" The President said getting right to the point but still looking for confirmation from both of us. I nodded my head and Josh gave a quick, "yes sir." I was half expecting him to salute. "Good," the President responded, "now are there any questions?" He looked at both Josh and I very closely, like he was analysing any potential threats. "Just one, sir," I say looking the President straight in the eyes, " who are your children?" Cause to be honest I thought the President had no children. The President smiled and nodded to Cory, who pressed something in his ears and whispered a few words. Suddenly the doors opened to reveal to dark figures.

I couldn't make out their faces, but one was definitely a girl, as her long hair was a dead giveaway. And the other had the broad shoulders of a boy, with a rather larger build. When they came into clear view, and I got a glimpse of their faces, I dropped the folder I was holding in my hands. I heard it hit something, but I wasn't sure what it was until I heard a scream of pain come from Josh, I must of dropped it on his foot. Good, he deserves it for being such a jerk. But back to the President children, I had to look again to make sure I was seeing correctly, and it seemed that the boy was doing the exact same thing. "No way," I whispered as my brain finally caught up with the situation that had unfolded right in front of me. It all made sense now, why he always stayed clear of big crowds, why he always seemed to know what to say, why he was such a good leader, because his father was the President. The boy and I just stared at each other, in complete shock and as he opened his mouth to say something I stormed past the two siblings and headed to the weapons area. I could not believe that he didn't tell us who he really was, that he didn't tell Riley, how could he do that. I replayed the scene over and over again in my head and his face always seemed to be more focused every time, it was Lucas.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas, drop me a review and let me know. It will be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like the this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

While I was shooting arrows at moving targets I heard someone enter, they weren't being very subtle, clearly they want me to know they where there. I didn't pay any attention to the new comer; frankly I couldn't care less you it was. I continued to shot and every time I hit a target the angrier I got. This was not helping me at all. Once my string from my bow snapped, I decided to give it a break and stepped out of the simulation I was in.

I glanced towards the uninvited guest and, to my absolute excitement (not), saw that it was Josh. He was staring at me with an amused look on his face. "What?!" I snapped at him, I was not in the mood for any type of game at the current moment of time. "You look different when you angry, almost intimidating," he says like he is in some sort of trance. "What do you want Josh?" I say making sure that he could here the venom in my voice. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. And…to let you know that the President expects you to spend time with Lucas before we leave, you are to watch him like a hawk." He says in such a soft tone it's almost like he cares about my feelings towards this assignment. "Yeh whatever," I say throwing my bow into the repair pile and storming towards the elevator. "Hey Maya," Josh calls after me. I stop in my tracks waiting to hear what comes next, a "you pathetic" or even a "grow up", but instead I got an "I'm sorry."

Josh left me really confused, it was bad enough that I was stuck protecting Lucas, but now I'm trying to figure out what Josh is sorry about. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice I had arrived at my History lesson until the teacher called upon me. "Maya?" She asked in a questioning tone. "Sorry Ma'am what was that," I said snapping out of my thoughts. "I asked if you could demonstrate to the class one of the languages of South Africa, Afrikaans," she asked with a look that said I could not say no. So I stood up and walked to the front of the class, as I stood in front I looked at the two front seats that were occupied by Riley, and the seat that used to be occupied by me, but is now occupied by Lucas. Big mistake, Lucas looked angry, he couldn't meet my gaze and Riley sensed the tension between us, which was indicated by her eyes moving from me to Lucas, like she was watching a tennis match. I then looked to Farkle and Smackle who were situated behind Lucas and Riley and saw a confused look on both their faces.

I used to sit in the front, but since I had to shut them out I moved to the back corner of the class where I would sit in silence and actually focus on the class. I got really good at my academics, so good that I was actually beating Farkle and Smackle in all the tests and exams, I became top in my grade. I took a deep breath and looked at the teacher addressing her and only her, "Goeiemôre Mevrou Smith, my naam is Maya Hart, en ek is veertein jaar-oud. Ek bly met my ma en my pa in New York. En jou hemp is baie mooi," I said to her, letting the words roll of my tongue. I enjoy speaking Afrikaans, mainly because none of the student's, except for Josh (of course), knew the language. "Baie mooi Maya en baie dankie," she said to me. "Right, guys who can any tell me what Maya just said?" She asked as I made my way back to my seat. No one answered. "Anyone?" She said looking at Farkle and Smackle who looked absolutely dumbstruck. "Okay then, Maya just said, Good morning Mrs. Smith, my name is Maya Hart, and I am 14 years old. I live with my mom and dad in New York. And your shirt is very pretty," the teacher told my class. "Right, so can anyone tell me what Apartheid was?" She asked the class and Farkle's and Smackle's hands shot straight up, "Yes, Mr. Farkle," the teacher said pointing to Farckle. "Apartheid, an era in South Africa where the people of black colour..." I blocked Farkle out because I had heard all about Apartheid when I went to South Africa with Buddyguard for a training exercise and on one of the days that we had free time, I went to Robin Island where I learnt everything I need to know about Apartheid.

The ring of the bell cut off Farkle and everyone got up and left, everyone except for Lucas and myself. Just great, I really don't need this right now. I tried to walk to the door but Lucas cut me off. "We need to talk," he said looking down into my eyes. "There is nothing to talk about," I say staring at the wall behind him. "Stop lying Maya, you know just as well as I do that there is a lot to talk about," he said grabbing my shoulders. "Do not lecture me about lying Lucas, cause you are not so perfect as you look," I say shoving his hands off my shoulders. "Maya we have to talk about this," he said trying to grab my attention. "We don't have to talk about anything, I will do my job looking after you, but as soon as that stupid cruise is over; we are going to go back to normal. Do you understand?" I say while gesturing between the two of us.

Lucas kept looking at me, searching for some form of emotion. But when you spend months in the wild with Josh, you learn to hide your emotions. "Hey Lucas," I hear Riley call from the doorway, "you coming or not?" She said with that happy tone she always has had. "Yeh, I'm coming," he turns his head to smile at her, "this is not over Hart," he said through his teeth as he stormed out of the room grabbing a dumbstruck Riley along the way.

Lunchtime was always the time where I would catch up on any homework or work I would have missed. But as I was caught up with everything I was just reading a book. I heard someone sit down across from me and I looked up to see Lucas, once again. "Right, now tell me what the hell is going on," he demanded. Clearly this boy does not know me; he cannot demand anything from me. "You know exactly what is going on Lucas," I say in a harsh tone and get up from seat and walk off, passing the table that Josh was sitting at.

I found a spot outside under an old oak tree and sat down reading my book again. "You okay?" Someone asked above me. Clearly no one wants me to read this book! I look up to see Josh standing above me. "Fine, why do you care?" I say, clearly irritated. "I don't care, but since I have to spend at least a whole month with you, I figured that maybe we could at least be on talking terms," he said seeming very interested in the bark of the tree. "Me and you, on Talking Terms? Yeh right. You know what, stay out of my life and I will stay out of yours," I say picking up my bag and pushing past him. "Maya!" He shouts after me, but this time I don't stop to hear what he wants to say to me, I just carry on walking.

This day could not get any worse...

But clearly fate was not on my side, cause as I walk into the weapons area at Buddyguard, as I was hoping to blow off some steam, I walk into none other than Shawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Maya?!" Shawn said clearly shocked. "What the bananas are you doing here?" He asked clearly he hadn't put the pieces together. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I counter ask, no one should be here, especially not Shawn. "I asked you first," he said folding his arms across his chest. "What are we five?" I say, really not in the mood for this.

"Hey Shawn," I here Cory call from behind one of the walls, "What do you thin...oh no," Cory says as he sees me. "Look Shawn I can explain everything," Cory quickly said hoping to save the current situation. "Yeh, you better," Shawn said clearly angry. "And you young lady have a lot more explaining than he does!"

Cory lead the two of us into the conference room, I was really starting to hate this place. And before any of us could take a seat Josh walked through the doors, completely oblivious to Shawn. "Cory I got your message that you wanted to...oh...hey Shawn," he says as he finally notice Shawn standing looking very mad. "Josh? Okay that's it, is anyone else I know going to come through that door?" Shawn says pointing to the glass doors of the conference room. "Look Mr. Mathews, I don't think Maya..." Lucas says pushing the doors open, but suddenly stops when he notices us all standing there. "Oh, Okay. I will just come back later," he says as he slowly closes the door leaving everyone that is left in the room in an awkward silence.

"Right, let me get this straight. Cory, you created this whole organization a few years back, however it requires the help of children to succeed?" Shawn asks looking at Cory. Cory nodded as Shawn had got that spot on. "And Josh, you are apart of this whole thing?" Shawn asks now looking at Josh. "Yep, since I was four." Josh says with a hint of pride in his voice. "And Maya, you too?" Shawn says looking at me with a hint of hurt in his voice and in his eyes. "Yes Dad," I say not meeting his eyes, as I didn't want to deal with the guilt. "Okay," he said sighing and slumping into his chair. "Cory, Josh can I have a minute alone with Maya please?" he asked. "Sure," Cory said. He got up from his chair and left the room. Josh glanced at me before he got up and left too.

"How could you not tell me Maya? Does your Mom know?" He asks me.

"It's part of the sacrifices I have to make and I really wanted to tell you, I just wasn't allowed to," I tell him, "and no mom does not know, nor does Gran and I really want to keep it that way, at least for a little while longer." I finish looking at Shawn hoping that he will keep this secret. "Okay…so when did you start here? And why did you start here?" Shawn asked me while gesturing to the whole area. "Well, I started around the same time as Josh did actually, when I was four," I say receiving a shocked look from Shawn. "And I started because we needed the money and it was a way I could get away from home. And don't say that you could help, because I'm in to deep, I love this job and I love the people here too," I say looking at Shawn. "You really love it?" he asked in a whisper. "More than anything," I answer. "Okay, I will keep your secret, but on one condition," I says holding up a finger, "You tell me everything and you let me help you," he finishes. "Yes, of course," I say with a large smile o my face. At least I don't have to lie to Shawn anymore. And it truly felt great.

After five minutes of just casually talking with Shawn, Josh and Cory walked in. "Glad you two worked everything out," Cory said with a smile of success on his face. "Yeh, you could say that," Shawn said giving me a warm smile. "Good, now Maya I need you and Josh to go change. I have a simulation I need you two to run through," Cory told me. I nodded my head and walked out the door that Josh was holding open.

After changing, Josh and I made our way to the training center that is situated on the other side of the massive underground building we call headquarters. It gave me some time to think, as we walked in silence, about the encounter I had with Josh outside the changing rooms.

After getting dressed and ready I left the girl's change room to find Josh waiting for me outside. "Maya, I really need to talk to you," Josh rushes in before I can walk away from him. "There is nothing to talk about," I say walking towards the training grounds. "Maya please, hear me out," he pleads. "Hear you out?! Josh, a week ago you "couldn't stand the grounds I walk on" and just under a month ago you said, and I quote, ' you are pathetic little girl that needs to grow up' so I'm sorry Josh if I don't want to hear you out," I finish giving him a disgusted look. "Okay, I understand why you angry," he said grabbing my arm as I tried to walk away. "But please, please just listen to what I have to say," he says with a pleading look in his eyes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this, but I nodded my head, indicating that I would listen. But before he could say anything else Cory called us and told as to hurry up.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me," Shawn says to Cory as he watched Maya and Josh warm-up. They weren't talking to each other, or even looking at each other for that matter. Something wasn't right; it looked like there was some bad history between the two. Yet he had known Josh his whole life; or at least he thought he had, but if this is the Josh he knew then something must be seriously wrong, because the Josh he knows wouldn't ignore Maya. I mean he had a crush on her since he first saw her when he was three.

"Are those two alright?" Shawn asks Cory pointing to Josh and Maya. "I mean, I know partners fight and get sick of each other. But by the looks of it, those two can't stand to be near each other," Shawn states his observation. "They aren't close as what they used to be, something went wrong last year and none of them want to tell me whenever I bring it up. But they still make a lethal team. Its really intimidating," Cory tells Shawn while watching Maya and Josh enter the simulation. "Come on, they can't be as good as us," Shawn jokes with a playful grin on his face, but it was soon washed right off when he saw the dead serious look Cory was giving him. "Just watch and see for yourself," Cory says while pushing a button that had a microphone printed it on it.

"Right, today you two will be working on trust and teamwork. This simulation is situated on a boat with the rough seas and you need to get all the principles below deck. However the catch is that you have to navigate your way through pirates without being caught, one of your principles is injured and another is freaking out and not to mention there is no one steering the ship that is heading for a garden of rocks. This should help you for your next assignment" Cory's voice comes from the speakers. "You have five minutes to study the map and then you will have another five minutes to come up with a plan," Cory finishes. "Cory, not to question your skills, but this exercise seems like it was made to be impossible. And by the looks of it Maya and Josh don't seem to trust each other at all," Shawn says as he looks at the exercise over a computer that is in one of the desktops and up to Josh and Maya as they study the map of the ship. "Oh it is supposed to be impossible, they should fail. There is no way they can succeed in this one without getting one of their principles or themselves captured or killed," Cory says with a devilish smile on his face.

After 10 minutes Cory sends in some of the other Buddyguard's agents to play the role of the principles and the pirates. "Begin," Cory shouts over the speakers.

Within 10 minutes Josh and I complete the exercise, having found an escape root, that no one would think of using, that lead to the main cabin. And because Josh is strong and I have amazing powers of persuasion, all of our principles were able to get there alive. We managed to go undetected through the whole exercise and didn't meet a single "pirate". Josh and I didn't need to talk that much, as we have been working together for a long time, so long that we know what each other is thinking when it comes to situations like these.

As we exit the simulation Cory comes storming up to us with Shawn hot on his heels. Clearly Cory is not happy that we were able to beat his exercise so quickly. "How'd we do Mr. Mathews?" I ask with an innocent expression on my face as he reaches us, I know the answer, but I do like to irritate him from time to time. Shawn gives me a thumb's up and Josh lets go of a little chuckle as Cory's face goes tomatoes red. "Just go to the conference room. And Josh please go and fetch Lucas and his sister so that we can go over the plan incase something were to happen on the cruise," Cory tells, I swear you could see the steam coming from his ears. I give Josh one more death stare before we go our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so someone asked if I was from South Africa and I messed up with trying to answer. So sorry I wasn't able to answer but yes, yes I am from South Africa.**

 **Thanks so much for the support everyone. it really means a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I walk into the conference room to find that no one has arrived yet. So I take my seat and read the folder that is placed on the table. It was just a profile on everyone who will be coming on the trip and to my utter delight Lucas had invited Riley, Farkle and Smackle to join him on the cruise. Yay, now not only do I have to spend time with Josh I also have to spend time with the people I had hurt in more ways than one. "Could this get any worse?" I ask myself out loud. And apparently someone out in the universe decide to answer my question with a yes, yes it can.

During my brief meeting with the President's children, I was so caught up in Lucas that I didn't have time to take a good look at his sister. Apparently Lucas and Missy Bradford are related…Yaaay. "You know it was a rhetorical question right?" I asked no one in particular.

I was so caught up in the folder I didn't hear Josh come in until he sat down in the chair next to mine. What is with this child today? First he starts talking to me again, with kind words, and now he is sitting next to me instead of at the other end of the table, as far away from me as possible, like usual. "Maya? I really need to talk to you," Josh says for, I think, the third time that day. "Look, Josh," I sigh as I really did not want to get into this at the moment. "I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but this whole soft attitude towards me is really starting to tick me off. So please knocked it off before I throw you across this room," I finish still looking at the folder. Clearly he didn't get the message that I really wasn't interested, because he still pressed the matter. "Maya this is something I need to talk to you about now. It's really important and it can't wait any longer. It's about what happened a year ago," he finished off searching for any sign of emotion on my face. But like he taught me, an emotion showed weakness and it is always best to leave your opposition guessing.

Before I could answer Lucas and Missy walked in, with Cory and Shawn close behind. Yay, finally, at least one good thing has happened to me today. But that was short lived, because as everyone sat down Riley, Smackle, Farkle and Charlie Gardner walked in. Just great, I think as they all take their seats. "What are they doing here?" I ask Cory with an irritated look on my face. I was also a little shocked, as I didn't think Cory would allow Riley to see exactly what he got up to. "Maya?" I hear all three of them say as the sit down, obviously they hadn't noticed me until I spoke aloud. Ignoring them I turn to Cory and wait for his answer. "They need to know why you will be on the ship Maya, and they also need to know the action plan," Cory says giving him his best 'I'm sorry' look.

"Oh Hell No! I am not doing this. Sorry, but this is one thing I won't be able to do. Get Rachel to do it. She looks like she needs a vacation," I say while getting up and preparing to storm out of that room. But before I could Josh tugged me back down into my seat. "I don't care whether or not you don't want to Maya. Or whether or not you don't want spend time me or these other people. You will go on this cruise, because I can tell you right now, you need that vacation more than Rachel does. Or anyone else in this place," Josh tells me while holding me down. I look in his eyes to see how dead serious he actually is and to tell you the honest truth; I was a little bit scared with what I actually did see. "Fine," I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Josh moved his hand and placed it on my leg. Probably just to make sure that I didn't try to storm out again. But to me it felt like there was more behind it. After an intense three hours of planning, and going over the basic escape roots and procedures we were dismissed from the room. However Cory wanted to show everyone what Josh and I could offer to set everyone's minds at rest. So Josh and I went to the fighting ring to show them what we got.

After a quick warm up Josh and I entered the fighting ring were we would fight opponents that are made to over power us. "You ready?" Josh asks me as I stand up from my last push up. "Yeh, I'm ready," I say getting up, ignoring the hand that Josh offered me. Standing in a corner the first opponent entered the ring. Leo, third degree black belt, has never lost a fight and is an all round bad guy and everyone knows it. After about two minutes of pacing Josh pinned him to the floor with ease. Next opponent; Jack, been at the organization since he was 12 and specializes in special forces; coached by thee best agent of all times, his dad, Richard Smith. He was down in one minute. To be honest I didn't even try. I walked back to the corner to get a 'well done' by Josh, but I just ignored him. I don't know what is his deal today, but its really ticking me off. I took a quick glance up to where everyone was observing and they all looked shocked, especially Riley and Shawn.

Next opponent or should I say opponents. Josh went first and ended the one-on-eight fight in a matter of minutes. Next was me, the fight was enjoyable actually and it felt like I was dancing around the floor, in a matter of seconds all eight opponents were on the floor.

"So, are you guys comfortable?" Cory asked the group as soon as Maya finished her fight. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless. All their jaws had dropped to the ground.

"Quick question Mr. Mathews," Lucas said shaking out of his shock, "It seems like the two of them can't stand each other, and so can they actually work together without tearing each other apart?" Lucas said while pointing to Josh and Maya who were as far from each other as possible in such a small ring. "Yes Lucas, they the best agents in this organization. Alone they are lethal, as they have demonstrated. But together they are like a biochemical weapon, almost impossible to stop. No one has found their weakness, yet," Cory told the group with a hint of pride and sadness in his voice.

Cory was proud of the two, they had worked hard to get where they are and he had guided them in his own way. But he was sad, sad, as he had to watch what the two had to go through to get to their position. He was hoping this cruise would give them both a chance to reconnect with themselves and have a little bit of fun, especially Maya. Maya had endured so much this past year that Cory feared it would break her. He felt guilty, as some of it was his own fault, he had told her to push all her friends away; but Maya was in serious danger, she still is, and he didn't want that danger to involve his own daughter.

He had voiced his concerns to Josh and Josh couldn't have agreed more. Originally it was just suppose to be Maya on this cruise, but as so many people where going, including his own daughter, Cory asked Josh to accompany the young group. Also Josh had insisted to go on the assignment. And after all he went through to protect Maya last year, he needed the break, but more importantly he had to watch over Maya. Cory also secretly hoped that Josh and Maya would work out there differences before it broke them apart for good.

"Maya, Josh, please make your way to the hunting ground," Cory's voice said through the speakers. The hunting grounds, often, the place where we play capture the principle before we leave for Africa to really test a teams ability. As we arrive, the whole group is there. Riley and Lucas are dressed in workout clothes and standing closer to the grounds than everyone else. Josh and I come to halt and stood shoulder to shoulder with our feet slightly apart, like what soldiers do, waiting for our instructions. "Right, for this exercise, you two will get Lucas and Riley through the hunting grounds to safety. You two are to work together and show them what you normally do. They are your principles, so save them." Cory told was, leading the group to a viewing deck that can survey the whole hunting ground. Hitting a button that released mechanical animals and hunters, that are programmed to be the worst and best of their kind, Cory shouted "Begin!"

And just like that Josh and I grabbed Lucas and Riley by their arms and threw them on our backs. We run like this for about 4km and found a cave where we hid from two hunters. "So…" Riley whispered. No one had said a word since we started. "Do you guys talk at all?" Lucas asked looking between Josh and I. Josh and I shared a look, "No," Josh answered before I could and turning his attention back to the opening of the cave. "Why not?" Riley asked. "I think they gone, we should get going," I say grabbing Riley's arm ignoring her question. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why not," Riley said ripping her arm from my grip and crossing my arms. "Ugh, I forgotten how stubborn you are," I whispered under my breath. "Fine, I'll tell you," I said giving Josh a look that he knew all to well. "Really?" Lucas said sounding shocked that I gave up so quickly. "Nope," I said, popping the 'P' and grabbing a surprised Lucas this time and pulling him out the cave while Josh handled an annoyed Riley.

After the "sun went down" we had made it to "safety", both Riley and Lucas looked exhausted as they sat on the floor with their backs up against each other. "How…Do…You…Guys…Do…This…" Lucas said trying to catch his breath. "Yeh," Riley said as she tried to stand up, but fell right over. Josh and I said nothing as we stood and watch them. "I think we need to get their fitness up," Josh said nudging my arm and whispering to me. I gave a quick smile. "Maya, can I please have a word with you," Josh said grabbing my arm and pulling me aside. "Look, about last year, I'm really sorry. I can't tell you what happened, but please believe me that it was to protect you," Josh said still holding my arm.

It took me a while to answer as I was considering my options. During this time I searched Josh's eyes for anything and saw what looked like affection for me. I didn't know what to say; maybe he was playing a game to see if he could get me to break. A lot of the boys around here played that game, I just never expected him to. "Protect me? Josh I don't need protection. Especially from you." I say to him ripping my arm from his grasp and earning a look of confusion from both Riley and Lucas.

After the lights came back on I stormed to the changing rooms and jumped into the shower. Allowing the hot water to hit my back, I sat down and completely broke down. After holding back tears for a year, everything just came out. All the hurt, anger and sorrow washed away, along with all the thoughts that built up inside my brain. After thirty minutes I stepped out, feeling refreshed and renewed. I was a new Maya, a better Maya. A Maya that wasn't going to take Bull Sh*t from anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Today is the day that I finally leave for this assignment. It's been three weeks and I'm proud to say everyone is physically and mentally prepared for any emergencies, or at least I think they are. I have to admit it was a little fun watching Lucas, Riley, Farkle, Smackle, Missy and Charlie all do simulations. I think they all have a new appreciation for Buddyguard.

At first it was a little hard to be so close to them again. But after a constant reminder from myself that I would try to be different, that I would try to be better, it was actually really enjoyable. Josh and I haven't really spoken to each other since that exercise with Lucas and Riley, and I'm okay with that, because it just makes my life so much easier. I know we going have to talk on the ship, but at least we will be in separate rooms, and he has to watch Missy and Charlie, so we will hardly even see each other.

"Maya you ready?" Shawn called from the living room. "Yes, I'm on my way down," I shout back. I take one last look at my room going through a quick checklist in my head, hoping that I hadn't forgotten anything. I walk down the stairs to see Shawn and my Mom sitting on the loveseat and Cory sitting on the single. "Hi, Mr. Mathews. I thought Shawn was taking me to the harbor?" I question while putting my bags down. "Oh he is. I just came to drop off something for you," he said pointing at a red backpack. "You left it at school the other day and Josh brought it home for me to give to you," he said giving a poker face. Clearly this bag has all the essentials that I need incase of an emergency, a Go-Bag if you will. "Thank you, Mr. Mathews. I was wondering where that was," I say giving him a slight nod. "I will see you when you get back Maya, enjoy your trip," Cory said standing up and giving me a hug.

During the hug Cory whispered something to me. "Don't trust anyone". It had me thinking the whole way to the harbor, what does he know that he isn't telling. "You okay Maya?" Shawn asked as we entered the gates to the harbor. "Yeh, I'm fine. Just nervous about leaving Mom and Grandma on their own, you know?" I confess to Shawn.

When I was four years old my mom went through an "unstable" stage if you will. My Grandma and I did all we could to support her, but it got really expensive and she became very needy. That was half the reason I joined Buddyguard; the pay was really good. After my Mom meet Shawn things got a whole lot better. They have been married for two years now; it was a good first year. But then my Gran started to get very sick and the medical bills went really high. Even though we have the support of Shawn now and my financial aid we just get by.

"I know. But I don't want you to worry at all. I'm here now and you can trust me Maya," Shawn says squeezing my hand that was resting on my leg. That got me thinking even more. Cory had told me not to trust anyone, does that include Shawn? The person who was his best man at his wedding? His partner? The person I trust with my life? After a moment of thinking I realized I hadn't answered Shawn. "Thanks Shawn," I say, giving him my best I trust you smile.

As we pull up next to the ship that I will be cruising on, all that I could say was: "Wow!" Shawn helped me with my bags and as we waited for everyone else, we went for ice creams at the little dinner on the edge of the dock. It was a cute dinner, like the one my mom used to work at before she worked at Topanga's. After half an hour of waiting and talking to Shawn, everyone seemed to have arrived. We all said our goodbyes to our parents on the dock and, with a quick nod of the head from Cory; I followed everyone into the foyer, where the President and his wife stood waiting to address us.

"Hello my lovely children. I'm so glad you could join us on this beautiful day. We wont keep you long as I'm sure all of you want to explore. So here are your room keys and the rooms are on the second deck. Enjoy your day and I will see you all at dinner at 19h00, please dress smartly," the President told us. Soon enough we got our room keys and headed to our rooms. I wonder whom I will be sharing with? Maybe Riley?

I found my room fairly quickly. It was an amazing room. There was a single queen sized bed set in the middle of the room with a beautiful painting above it. There was a sliding door that opened up to a large balcony and not to mention the flat screen T.V. The bathroom was stunning; it had all of the sate of the art appliances. I'm starting to think that maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would initial be.

As I was unpacking my clothes into the chest at the foot of the bed, I heard the door open and someone walked in. Josh looked just as confused as I was. "You in room 126 right?" he asked moving further in. "Yep," I say checking my room key number. "Well this is going to be interesting," he said throwing his suitcase onto the bed. "You can't be serious. You in this room too?" I ask staring at him as he starts unpacking his clothes. "It seems like it," he says pushing his clothes into a draw. "Great, just great," I say to no one in particular.

After I finished packing my clothes and other essentials, such as my drawing pad, camera and pencils, into the chest I flopped down onto the bed staring out the door that lead to the balcony. I was so lost in thought that I got a fright when Josh spoke; "So, I'm thinking after I'm finished we should go exploring, I mean scouting the ship? What do you think?" he asked. I just nodded and got up from the bed and walked over to the balcony. I could feel Josh watching me, but I really didn't want to make eye contact with him just yet. During the duration of Josh's unpacking, I had a lot of time to think. Maybe sharing a room with him won't be too bad. But after what Cory said, can I really trust him? I grabbed my laptop out the chest while Josh was putting all his hair products in the bathroom, and went through all my emails and did a profile check on all the staff working on the ship. If I'm meant to spend 2 months on this ship, I might as well get to know everyone.

After another hour of waiting, Josh had finally finished unpacking and we were off "exploring" the ship. To describe the ship in a single word: HUGE! Four decks filled with entertainment. And a "basement" that had jet skies! It was spectacular; don't get me wrong; but it just made me more nervous. If we were to get boarded by unwanted personal, they sure had a lot of access points and escape routes (not to mention all the hiding places).

"I don't like this," I whisper to myself as we arrived to the main deck, which had a large slide leading into the pool and a zip-line that started at the lookout tower. It was awesome; any normal teenager would faint at the site of it. But, I'm no ordinary teenager. To me, I didn't see an amazing slide I saw a death trap. I didn't see an incredible zip-line I saw a quick drop point. "Oh, come on Maya, relax a bit. You look like a ridged piece of rusted metal," Josh said massaging my shoulders. I shrug his hands off my shoulders and moved to the side of the boat, where a ladder was bolted to the side. That didn't seem right, I went through all the plans and diagrams for the ship at least a hundred times, no where did it say that there was a ladder on the side of the ship.

After going through the plans that had burned themselves into my brain I was positive that this ladder should not be here. I heard Josh come up behind me and stop just behind my left shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked me. I must have been standing there for a while or else he wouldn't have come. "This ladder on the side of the ship…it shouldn't be here. I've checked the plans of the ship over a hundred times and it doesn't say that there is a ladder anywhere," I tell him while pointing to the ladder on the side of the ship. Josh steps forward and takes a look; he has that skeptical look on his face. I know he knows that I'm right. He looks up at me, back at the ladder and then up at me again. "Who would put this here?" he asks me, like I would honestly know. "Oh, I did…I watched them install it personal," I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh haha," Josh says with an annoyed look on his face. "We can't do anything about now, so let's talk to the President tonight after dinner and see if he can't do something about before it turns into a problem." Josh tells me and pulls me away from the side. I was a little confused why he pulled me away from the side, until I saw the others join us on the deck.

"This place is amazing!" Riley squealed when she saw the view that sported a beautiful sunset over waves, and not to mention the classic movie sunset with a dolphins swimming into it. I checked my watch that I had and realized it was nearly 19h00 and I wasn't even close to being ready. I looked at everyone else and saw that they were all wearing very fancy clothing for dinner. Lucas wore a very smart tux with a purple tie that match the color of Riley's beautiful strapless dress. Farkle and Smackle were dressed the same, along with Missy and Charlie. _Great, I'm aboard a lover's cruise_ I thought to myself while taking it all in. "Maya, you not even ready yet," Smackle pointed out. "Uh, yeh, I'm going to go now," I said while sliding towards my cabin. "We'll come help," Riley said while linking her arm with Smackle's. "Yeh sure," I said with the best smile I could master. "Lucas," Riley said spinning around, as we were about to leave the deck. "Yeeeessss?" Lucas responded in his best Mr. Mathews impression, it was actually really good that I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath. Clearly it irritated Riley because she sent Lucas the biggest death stare in the history of death stares. Lucas just smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Yeh okay, why don't you and Farkle help my dear Uncle get ready," she said while smiling at Josh. "Actually I think I will do just fine on my own, thank you," Josh said while taking a step away from Lucas and Farkle. "Riley?" I said in an attempt to rescue Josh. I don't know why I did it, maybe I felt sorry for him or maybe I wasn't thinking, or hell, maybe even both, but by the look on Josh's face I could see he wasn't confortable at all. And by the looks on both Farkle's and Lucas's faces neither were they. "Josh won't be able to get dressed. We have the same room and by the looks of it I might take forever. So why doesn't Josh go and quickly get dressed and take his hair products to Lucas's room and we can get ready straight after?" I said looking her in the eye. And by the way her face fell I knew that I had won. "Fine, but this isn't over Mathews," she said pointing a finger at Josh. I received a very thankful look from the three boys before Josh and I were dragged to our cabin.

After Josh had gotten changed, Riley and Smackle started getting me prepared. I still didn't understand why I had to be so dressed up; I would have been fine with a pair of jeans and a pretty top with my combat boots. But apparently that wasn't good enough. Riley managed to get my hair unknotted and curl it into a half up half down hair-do with flower clips in. Smakle found a spaghetti strap teal cocktail dress in her cupboard that was my size and, somehow, got me in to it. She did however have to redo her hair, as I did put up quite a fight. I did however put my foot down when they showed me the shoes they wanted me to wear; I told them that I would through those over board. So instead they gave me black pumps with little silver bows on them. I did however let Riley do my make-up; she always managed to make make-up look so natural.

"So, what's the deal with you and my Uncle Josh?" Riley asked as she was applying some blush. "Nothing," I said in a tone that gave a clear indication that I didn't want talk about that subject. The girls seemed to have gotten the clue and changed the subject. "Okay then, so how long have you been apart of this 'Buddyguard' thing?" Smackle asked me. "Ummm, since I was four," I told them. "WHAT?!" Riley and Smackle shouted and droped their jaws at the exact same time. "My dad recruited you when you were only FOUR YEARS OLD!? How could he do that to a little kid? And why didn't he tell me about it? And how did Josh get involved?" Riley rumbled on with question, clearly upset that her dad hadn't told her anything about this.

"Well, he didn't recruit me, I kind of stumbled in on the planning of Buddyguard and insisted that he put me in the program. He didn't tell you about because he wanted to protect his little girl. You meant so much to him that he didn't want you exposed to that kind of environment. I mean Riley look at me and look at you, you beautiful and you look like you still have hope for something that is million of miles away from here, if you grew up like I did and seen the things I have you wouldn't be like you are today, you wouldn't have any hope. And lastly, Josh and I were playing hide and seek and he found me talking to your dad about it and said he wanted in, your dad didn't have much choice." I told them.

"But why Maya? Why would you join something like that? And why wouldn't you tell me something like this? We were friends since we were two years old and you have kept this secret from me for 11 years, I thought we told each other everything?" Riley asked with sadness in her eyes like she just watched a dog die. "Because, I need the money Riley. Mom was going through her unstable stage and we couldn't afford it. I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't born as fortunate as you were, I didn't have the privileges that you did. I didn't have a choice! You don't know what its like to have only one parent. You don't know what its like to wake up every morning and have your other parent drunk and out for revenge on the person that left them. But as that person wasn't there they took out on the person that reminded them the most of that person. And guess who that person was Riley, me! I was tired of hiding the bruises, so when I had the chance to fix 2 out of 3 problems I took it." I screamed at her and Smackle. "I didn't tell you about it because your Dad made me swear not too. Do you know how hard it was to lie to you everyday when you asked where I was going after school or why I wasn't at school for a week? That's why I left you guys, to protect you all. Not just from the people who wanted me dead, but also form myself. You all deserved much better than me," I told them. It wasn't a lie, I really did leave them to protect them, it was the hardest thing I had ever had to do, and I had to climb out of a hundred year old tomb.

When I looked up at their faces, Riley had tears streaming down her face and Smackle had a shocked look on hers. "I'm so sorry Maya, I had no idea," Smackle said while pulling me into a hug. "So that's why you left us," Riley whispered. I just grimaced at her and she knew that what I said was the truth, the whole truth. "Oh Maya," Riley cried and hugged me so hard that it hurt. But I didn't let go, instead I hung on, I hung on to her as long as I possible could. I missed them both so much and I wasn't going to let them go as easily as I once did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Just as Riley was finishing the last touches on my face, we heard a knock and Josh's voice asking if we were ready yet. "Yes Uncle Josh, you can come in," Riley spoke out as she put down the eyeliner. "Riley, Lucas is waiting for you in your cabin and Smackle, Farkle is waiting by the library," Josh said as he walked through the door. "And Maya…" Josh didn't finish his sentence because as he looked at me he stopped dead in his tracks and couldn't seem to form words. "What? Is there something wrong?" I ask franticly searching myself to see what was wrong with me. I found the full-length mirror to have a good look and was shocked to see who was standing in front of the mirror. Josh came up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders, I didn't shy away from him for once, and to be honest it actually felt really nice. It felt like I was safe for once in my life. "You look beautiful," Josh whispered as he stared at my eyes through the mirror. I gave him a quick smile. "Well…we going to find the others, see you two at dinner," Smackle said as she dragged a smirking Riley out the door. I had completely forgotten that they were still in the room.

"I spoke to Felix about that ladder," Josh told me as we neared the dinning hall. Felix is the main Bodyguard in charge on the ship. "And what did he think?" I asked as we came to a stop just in front of the door. "He didn't even know there was a ladder there; let alone anyone who could of put it there," Josh said as he turned to face me. "So what is he going to do about it?" I asked. "He said he would check with the engineer and the plans again, and possible get it removed as soon as they can," Josh told me. "Okay," I said. I wasn't happy with that plan, as the process could take forever, but at least it was a plan. And there was also the point where Mr. Mathews said I couldn't trust anyone, so I was a little skeptical about it. "You ready?" Josh asked me moving his head in the direction of the dinning hall. I realized that I was so lost in thought that I hadn't spoken for at least a minute. "Yes, but first…" I said while reaching up to fix Josh's tie that had come undone and crocked. "There you go, all fixed," I said smiling at him. "Thanks," he said smiling back at me. "Maya?" He said grabbing my wrist as I made my way towards the door. "Yes?" I responded, as I really couldn't go anywhere. "You really do look beautiful," Josh told me with a sheepish smile. "Thanks," I told him with a smile. And with that we walked through the door to the dining hall.

For a moment I thought we were in the wrong place. Instead of seeing a room with people in it, I saw a room that was completely empty. I started to have a panic attack; the first thing my mind jumped to was that everyone had been kidnapped and taken hostage by pirates. That had happened to a boy in Alpha team back at headquarters, I think his name was Connor.

But all doubt left my mind when I realized that we had just arrived before everyone. I glanced at Josh who seemed to have had the same thoughts as me. "Well, should we just take a seat? Or go look for everyone?" I asked. I was a little concerned of the whereabouts of everyone. Even though the ship was classified as a "safe zone", I still didn't let my guard down. It did worry me that no one had shown up yet even though it was 19h10. So in theory Josh and I were late, which means something had of gone wrong. "Um, I think lets wait two more minutes and see if anyone shows up. If they don't then we go all ninja and look for them," Josh says trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

We didn't even have to wait the full two minutes. By one minute and thirty seconds (and yes, I was counting) everyone had arrived. After sighing a sigh of relief when I saw Riley, Lucas, Farckle and Smackle enter the room, I joined them with a smile and engaged in their conversation. Josh had done the same with Missy and Charlie and soon the dinning hall was filled with noise. Not just from the talking but an orchestra had started to play.

"So, Maya?" Farckle asked me. "Yes?" I said turning to look at him. "How are your Mom and Gran doing? I know your Gran had a relapse recently," Farckle asked me. This seemed to have gotten everyone's attention. I looked to Josh for help; I really didn't like talking about my family around anyone. It was just too hard. Sure after Shawn came into our lives it has been a bit easier, and sure I do have the funds to support them and ease the troubles. But I can never protect them from the one thing that matters the most.

In truth, my Mom did go through a tough stage after my Biological Father left us. And she had acquired liver Cancer during her drinking stage. We went to multiple doctors all around the world and all of them said there was nothing they could do. Chemotherapy wouldn't be helpful and it could even make it worse. Mom got really sick, she still is, but she has managed to stay strong and healthy. And Shawn seemed to have made a big difference. She isn't having as many stomach pains as what she used to get.

And Gran is just getting old, her eyes aren't as what they used to be and nor are her ears. Last I checked they were thinking of giving her a wheel chair to help with the Arthritis. She also has Epileptic fits that have become more frequent. And I'm pretty sure, no matter what she says, the grim reaper is catching up to her.

"Um, they doing fine," I said trying to keep it short but also trying not to meet anyone's eyes. "Maya? I need to speak to you about that thing," Josh said coming to my rescue as I saw Farckle about to press the matter. We moved to a corner of the dinning hall that had a good view of everything. "Thanks," I said to Josh with a very grateful smile. "No problem," he replied with a curt smile.

At that moment the President and his wife walked into the dining hall followed by other people that I didn't know where even alive, let alone on the ship. "Who are they?" I asked Josh in a silent voice in hope that no one heard me. "I have no idea," Josh replied to my question.

Soon my question was answered as the President went and introduced the new guests to everyone. They went around the room, and seemed to be coming to us last. Which was fine by me, because that way I could make up a threat analysis.

There were three guests, two men and one woman. One man was short but very muscular; I would not win in hand combat with him. The other man was scrawny, but seemed to be able to hold his own, he was extremely tall and lanky and kind of reminded me of Riley. He would be easy to erase from a potential threat.

The woman, to me, was the biggest threat. She had long brown hair and a perfect body; I mean her legs went on forever. She had that perfect tan and piercing blue eyes, she had well defined muscles and teeth that were pearl white.

She reminded me of a Siren, you know those ones in Greek Mythology, the one that would draw sailors towards them with their beautiful features and soothing voices, only to have them kill themselves on the rocks or drown. She would be a huge threat to the male principles; her beauty would draw them. And as for the female principles: well they would become very self-conscious, because I mean I suddenly did.

Once they had made their way around the room, the group of five finally made their way towards Josh and myself. Josh, who also seemed to of made his own threat analysis, positioned himself in the best possible way to take on the big guy if it ever came to that.

By the time the group made it to us, Josh and I were ready to take these three strangers down if it ever came to that.

Thankfully it never came to that. As it turned out the three guests where actually from a small unchartered island somewhere in the Indian Ocean, the beautiful lady was actually the princess of this island and the tall scrawny male was her brother, which made him the prince, and the muscular man was there body guard. As the President introduced us I could see the princess eyeing Josh. She seemed to have suddenly grown in height as she put her shoulders back and made herself look taller, somehow. She also started playing with her long beautiful hair and blinking her eyes at him. If I didn't know any better I would say that she was flirting with him. I don't know why but it made something in the pit of my stomach feel awful.

We spoke to the party of three for quite sometime. And by that I mean, I spoke to Mr. Buff and Sir Scrawny, while Josh and Princess Gorgeous were talking and flirting away. They were standing a little bit away from the three of us and every now and then I would glance over and see some things that I really wish I didn't see. I don't know why it bothered me so much; I mean I don't have feelings for Josh so it shouldn't matter. After I think it must have been an hour or so of talking and laughing with the two gentle men, the President announced that dinner was ready. Josh came and stood behind me and lead me to the table by my shoulders, it was a sweet gesture and it made me feel, well it made me feel wanted, for once in my life.

Once we got to the table, Josh pulled out my chair for me and acted like such a classic guy that it made my heart skip a beat. After pushing my chair in, with me on it, he took a seat next to me and gave me a smile when he saw that I was looking at him. We held each other's gaze for a while until I felt someone nudge me in my ribs. Once I tore my gaze from Joshes I realized that Riley was sitting next to me, and Lucas on her other side. She gave me a knowing smile and then turned back to look at the President. As I glanced around the table at everyone I caught a glimpse of hatred from the Princess. I mean I could feel the daggers even when I wasn't even looking at her. It made me feel really insecure.

After what felt like a lifetime the main course final came, it was amazing. I don't know who made the food but I really want to marry them! Because O.M.G.; that was incredible. With the main course we all got a glass of Red Wine and although we were in the presence of the President of the United States we all had one glass. Lucas said that his dad always encourages at least on glass of red wine a day as he heard that it's really healthy for you, when I had questioned this. After everyone had finished their main course, the plates were cleared and dessert was placed in front of everyone.

You know that saying your eyes are bigger than your stomach? Well I can guarantee that was me in that moment. I have no idea what you would even call this BEAUTIFUL dessert, but it was delicious. I ended up eating mine in five minutes and even stole some of Joshes, much to his delight.

Soon after dessert the talking started up again. Everyone seemed to be in such a talkative mood, but to be honest something felt wrong, not with the situation but with me. The last thing I remember was Josh putting his hand on my knee and whispering in my ear if I was okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **Josh**_

The evening was going great. I mean no one needed saving and everyone was safe, which in my books was a successful evening. And I even managed to have an actual conversation with Maya, without her cutting me short. To me, that made my day or even my week. I know she was going through a difficult time and I won't lie I wasn't making it easy on her either. And then she had to make friends with her ex-best friend again after she broke their trust. Damn how does she do it? I would have exploded by now.

After the dessert plates were taking away and everyone was talking again and not really paying attention to anyone else but the person they were talking to. I turned to speak to Maya; really I was just trying my luck. I would have been surprised if she even spoke to me. As I turned to speak to her I saw that something wasn't right with her. Her eyes were glassed over and her pupils had contracted like she was high on drugs and she was suddenly very pale. I placed my hand on her leg and whispered to her just to make sure that she was okay without causing a scene. When she didn't answer I knew something wasn't right. Starting to panic a little I grabbed her hand and squeezed it to see if she would respond, but she didn't even flinch.

Sh*t, okay breathe Josh, breathe. Now what would Maya do? I asked myself over and over. Finally after 5 minutes I realized what she would have done, figured out what had caused they problem. I looked around the table and smiled at anyone who looked at me. I couldn't find a single thing that could of made her look like this, until my eyes fell on her wine glass. Something glittered at the bottom of her glass and it had a different shade of red than mine and everyone else's for that matter. I picked it up and smelt it only to realize that it didn't have any difference in smell. I didn't dare drink it. I took a closer look and saw that there were gold flakes at the bottom of the glass. Damn, she had been dragged.

Okay Josh, now what? I asked myself again. After another minute of thinking I had formed a plan. Right; Step one: Make sure no one else's drinks are spiked without causing suspicion. Step two: Get Maya out of here and safe. Step three: Figure out who would of done this and why. With a plan in order I started going around the table and checking everyone's glasses but still keeping my eye on Maya. Riley had tried to start a conversation with her and Maya just nodded at everything she said. Riley wasn't buying it; I could see she knew something was up. Damn why did I have to have such a smart niece. Once I had checked everyone's glasses and they all looked fine, I went back and stood behind Maya, who had started to look green.

I pulled her chair out, which caused everyone to look at the two of us. "I think its time Maya and I went to bed," I said to the table. "Right, I think I'm going to go too," Riley spoke out almost immediately. And with that we left the dining hall, myself carrying Maya by the elbow till we were out of sight. As soon as the dinning hall doors closed I scoop Maya into my arms bridle style and rushed her into the nearest bathroom I could find. With Riley right on my heels, we ended up in the Kitchens bathrooms. I set her down in front of one of the toilets and just in time, because no sooner than I had put her down she vomited all her dinner up into the toilet.

While holding her hair back I looked at Riley who didn't look well herself. "Is she okay?" Riley asked me. "Not at the current moment of time but she will be, just give her two days," I said to Riley. "What happened? Why is she like this? I've never seen her like this before in my life!" Riley asked looking quite shaken. "Riley relax, she's going to be fine! She was just dragged," I explained to her, which probably wasn't the best thing I could of said, because Riley's eyes widen in shock. She started to rant on about how could someone drug her and why was no one else drugged? Meanwhile Maya kept vomiting into the toilet. After about 20 minutes listening to Riley ranting, Maya seemed to have run out of fluid to deposit into the toilet. After giving her a glass of water, I carried her to our bedroom, with Riley still hot on my heels. Placing her in the bath of our bathroom I asked Riley to take her clothes off and run her a lukewarm bath. Riley did as I asked and started to take her clothes off, at which point I left the bathroom and let Riley, help her friend out. I walked towards the chest Maya had claimed as her own and pulled out her P.J.'s and fresh undergarments for Riley to dress Maya.

After giving Riley the clothes through the door of the bathroom I stepped outside onto the balcony for fresh air. The night was beautiful, it was a clear evening and there was a soft cool breeze blowing. Leaning against the railing my mind started to work over time. Who had tried to drug Maya? And why? Or was it meant for someone else and they just got it mixed up? If so then whom was it supposed to be for? And how long is Maya going to be out for? Should I inform the President? Will I have to tell Felix? I kept asking myself these questions and I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear Riley come up behind me. I got such a fright that I nearly jumped of the balcony and into the ocean. "Jeeze Riley, warn a man!" I said as my heart rate came down to normal. "Ha, some bodyguard you are," she said back with a goofy smile on her face. "Ha, ha, very funny," I said as sarcastically as I possible could and sat down on one of the lounge chairs. Riley sat down across from me and we just stared at the stars and the ocean in silence. It was nice, just relaxing with my little niece, not talking about anything just enjoying each other's company.

"So, what is really going on between you and Maya?" Riley asked after about 10 minutes. "What do you mean?" I asked feeling caught of guard from this question. "I mean, what is going on between the two of you. When we saw the two of you at headquarters you guys wouldn't even go near each other or look at each other unless you had to and now…now you two look like you in pain when you apart from each other. So what I want to know is what is going on between you? Are you two a couple or not?" She said with a stubborn tone in her voice. "Ahh…" I said as I stared at Riley really hoping that Maya would walk onto the balcony to rescue me from this conversation. "Ahh…is not an answer Uncle Josh," Riley helpfully pointed out. "Ahh...well you see…Maya and I have a complicated relationship?" It was more of a question than an answer, because to be honest I really had no idea what is going on between Maya and myself.

There was something at one stage, but that feels like it was a lifetime ago. I still have feelings for her and I'm reminded of that every time I wake up in the morning and want to get to school or the headquarters as quickly as possible just to see her. And when I look back on the year the happiest I've been is when I get to spend time with Maya, even if I can't let her see that. I miss those days when her and I were close, before I had to go to that stupid secret assignment. However, bearing in mind, I only went on it to protect Maya. I must have been thinking for a while, because suddenly Riley coughed and made me jump again. "Oh come on, that's the second time in an HOUR!" I stated to her, really irritated that she had managed to scare me again.

"You were thinking of Maya, weren't you?" she asked and I knew she knew even if I didn't say anything. "Yeh," I said to her. "Look Riley, I don't know what's going on between Maya and I. I wasn't even aware that there was something. But I do care about her," I told Riley while looking over my shoulder to look at Maya sleeping on the bed in bedroom. "Something happened 2 years ago, I had to leave and when I came back I had to push her away. I hated every minute of it and I still hate it. If I could go back to that day and changed it I would, but I can't." I finished, still looking at Maya. "So what happened two years ago that you had push her away?" Riley asked. I chuckled a little, my niece, the future detective. "I left for an secret assignment. And I learnt some scary things and some not so scary things. I was taken captive for a while, and when I escaped I learnt things about Maya, that Maya doesn't even know herself. And if she ever found out it would destroy her. So when I came back I told your dad straight away and he and I agreed that the only way to protect Maya was for her to hate me, so I pushed her away. It was the hardest thing I had to do," I finished and looked back at Riley who looked on the verge of tears. "Oh Uncle Josh," she said and flung her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "Yeh Okay…Can't breathe…Riley…" I gasped in between the short intervals of Oxygen that I could get. "Oh Right," Riley said as she released me. "Listen Riles, you can't tell her any of this," I said as I rubbed my ribs. "It will break her and she doesn't need that right now, not with everything she's going through already." Riley nodded in understanding.

We sat in silence for a while, looking at the stars again, until a knock came from the door. I jumped up from my chair and headed to door careful not to make a sound that would wake Maya. Opening the door was a lot harder cause the slower I opened it the louder it squeaked. Once the door was open Lucas stepped in, followed by Farkle and Smackle. "What the hell was that about?" They all started really loudly. "Shhhhh…" I said while pointing to Maya sleeping on the bed. "Oh…" they all covered their mouths with their hands like it could undo what they just did. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at this. I started walking back to the balcony and the trio followed trying to be as quite as possible. Once all three were on the balcony I closed the sliding door just to stop the noise from reaching Maya.

"Okay, now tell us what the hell was about?" Lucas said as he sat down next to Riley. After catching them up to date with what happened at dinner, their faces did some wonderful things. They seemed to have displayed about five different emotions at once. Awe, shock, horror, sadness, and guilt. "So let me get this straight," Farckle said while leaning forward onto this knees, "Maya was drugged and you have no idea who did it?" I nodded in response. "Wow," Frackle said looking dumbstruck. "Do have any ideas who could have done this?" Smackle asked as she started to rub Farckle's back in comfort. I shook my head, I had been thinking about it, a lot actually, and I just couldn't see anyone who would want to drug Maya. After half an hour of sitting in silence Lucas checked his watch and realized that it was getting late. "Well there is nothing we can do for her right now, but let her rest. I will speak to my dad tomorrow morning and see if there is anything he could do. But till then I think we all need to get some rest or else we will be useless tomorrow." He said as he got up and pulled Riley with him. "Goodnight everyone," Lucas said as headed for the door. Riley gave me a quick hug and whispered in my ear; "Your secrets safe with me." I smiled and whispered back; "Thanks Riles." Before releasing her. Farckle and Smackle followed suit and soon it was just me and a sleeping Maya left in the room.

Unsure of what to do next, I jumped in the shower and got changed into my PJ's. Standing at the foot of the queen sized bed I debated whether or not I should just bring in one of the lounge chairs from the balcony. After five minutes of debating Maya soon made the decision me. Although she was asleep she was shaking and muttering in her sleep. I went over to her and placed my hand on her forehead, which she grabbed and held onto. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my hand back. She rolled over and took my hand with her, so I ended up falling onto the bed. Ten minutes later I found my self under the blankets and Maya next to me with her head on my chest and my arm around her. She was super cold and shivering. I found myself deep in thought and with out thinking about it I started to play with her blonde hair.

That was the most peaceful night that I had ever had in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 ** _Maya_**

I've had my share of scary dreams, but the one I had that night was defiantly the cream of the crop.

In my dream I was on this beautiful cruise ship, I had my best friends by my side, we laughed and had a wonderful time. We played games, swam with dolphins, surfed and drove the jet skies. I even had a summer romance with one of the island boys we had meet that day. I remember coming back to the ship after a bonfire we had, to find Josh sitting on one of the lounge chairs on the deck with a guitar. He was staring out at the ocean and strumming a beautiful tune.

I didn't want to disturb him, so I tried to tip toe around to the entrance hall without him noticing. But, I tripped over one of the pool noodles lying on the deck. As I fell I threw out my hands to stop my head from hitting the floor, but in doing so I sprained my wrist, I could feel the pain moving up my arm and let out a scream. I could still move my fingers and, although it stung, it wasn't that sore to do so, so it couldn't of been broken. As I stood I felt extremely dizzy, and swayed a bit, like I was drunk and then fell flat on my bum. "Maya! Are you alright?" Josh had shouted out of worry. I couldn't help but laugh at myself for being so clumsy.

"Yeh, I'm fine," I laughed as he helped me up and lead me to a lounge chair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your peaceful moment," I said as I blushed and looked down at the floorboards to embarrassed to look him in the eyes. "Its alright, I was finishing up anyway," Josh lied, I knew he had lied cause he has this tell, he starts to play with the ring that his brother gave him as a promise to keep him safe. "You know you a terrible liar right?" I told him, he chuckled and looked out at sea once again. "What gave me away?" he asked as he looked back at me. "You play with your ring that Mr. Matthews gave you," I told him. "Huh," he said and smiled at me.

Gosh I loved it when he smiled, it was like nothing else mattered and you were the only reason for him to smile. It had always made me feel special, until I had seen him give that same smile to millions of other girls. We stared at each other for a while, I wasn't sure how long cause I was really lost in his eyes. "So how was the bonfire?" Josh asked after a while. "Boring," I lied.

In actual fact it was incredible, Lucas and Riley had the best, most romantic moment that teenagers could ever have. Smackle and Farckle danced, well tried to dance, and I flirt with the island boy. We danced, surfed and even kissed by the fire. It couldn't have been a better evening. Well, okay that was a lie too. The only thing that would of made it better, was if Josh had taken the place of the island boy.

"Now, you lying," Josh said as he chuckled. "What gave me away?" I asked the question he asked me. "You also have a tell, you play with that locket that your mom got for you on your Birthday last year," he said as he held the locket in the palm of his hand and looked into my eyes. "So how was it really?" he asked as he dropped the locket and let it fall back to its spot, resting on my chest. "It could have been better," I told him truthfully. "Oh yeh? How so?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Damn, he knows me to well. All I could do, as an answer was blush like the reddest tomato on the planet. Josh laughed and pulled me closer to him. So close that our faces were only inches apart. "This better?" he breathed as he looked into my eyes for any sign of protest. "A little," I tried to say, but it got stuck somewhere in my throat, so it came out as more of a whimper than actual words. Josh just chuckled and put his hand on my check and leaned in for a kiss.

But at that same beautiful moment, a gunshot went off and I suddenly felt unbearably pain in my left shoulder. I looked down and saw blood pouring from my shoulder. As I looked away, and looked at Josh I saw that there were others on the ship. They all held guns and they were all pointing at me.

Suddenly Josh got up and pulled out a gun, I thought how was one gun going to do anything against the thirty that was trained on us. But as fast as the thought came, it left, because as Josh stood he turned and pointed the gun at me. "I'm sorry Maya," he said, but the look in his eyes told me a different story completely. I had fallen for his trap perfectly, I was exactly were I had to be.

Just as Josh was about to pull the trigger, a man shouted: "STOP! Keep her alive." Josh lowered the gun and stepped a side for the man, who crouched down in front of me and whispered something in my ear.

As he pulled back from whispering in my ear, I saw his face, and that was when everything flooded in. All the pain, emotions and lose of blood all came down on me like a tidal wave. My body couldn't take it anymore, and nor could my mind. So I collapsed on that deck of the ship and passed out right at his feet.

His face was still clear in my find, and so were his words. "Hello Maya, time for that father-daughter day."

It was my Father.

I woke myself up screaming my lungs out. Next thing I knew someone wrapped their arms around me and held me close to their body until I realized that I was awake and it was all just a dream. I broke down in this person's arms and just cried into their chest, while they stroked my hair and tried to comfort me as much as they could. Eventually I run out of water to cry out and fell back a sleep. Hopefully to mentally exhausted to dream anymore.

 ** _Josh_**

Holding Maya in my arms as she screamed and thrashed around, and then eventually broke down was one of the hardest things I ever did. And I have had to do some very difficult things. But feeling so helpless and not being able to stop what was ever hurting her, was excruciating.

As soon as she fell back to sleep, I ran to get my phone that was in my bag by the door. I grabbed it and walked out onto the balcony and called Cory. I didn't have to wait long until Cory answered.

"Josh? What's wrong?" he said in a very urgent, I'm ready to come fetch you in the middle of the ocean, voice. "I'm fine," I said to ease his mind. "But Maya…Maya not so much, Cory I think we messed up, we messed up big time! She's starting to remember Cory…" I said as I looked out at the sea worried about what was going to unfold on this ship. "What do you mean she's starting to remember?" Cory asked with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"I mean she's starting to remember what happened two years ago".


End file.
